


Gold Room

by durinsreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Nori is soft, literally just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign
Summary: "Well," Dwalin cleared his throat, blinking at the thief. "Anything you like?"
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Gold Room

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

_____________________________________

Nori stood in the gold room of Erebor, Dwalin next to him examining a coin he'd picked up earlier. Every bit of gold sparkled, asking to be taken; taunting Nori with the knowledge that he could never have it _all_. He stared at the treasure for a long time, even picking up some goblet or necklace. None of it burned him with desire; none of it made him ache and pine.

"Well," Dwalin cleared his throat, blinking at the thief. They stood in silence while Nori twirled two or three coins between his fingers, staring awestruck at the vast sea of riches. It was just like his dream… Dwalin kicked Nori's boot. "Anything you like?"

Anything he _liked_?

"Yeah," nothing he really wanted to take though. Nori shrugged and let the coins in his hands drop back to the rest with a few sharp clinks. 

It wasn't like the gold was part of some ' _all you can carry_ ' deal either, there was no rush to go and gather all you could. Besides, he was an honest dwarf— starting six minutes ago.

Nori glanced at Dwalin, who was still looking at him expecting a more elaborate answer.

"What do you want?"

What does he _want_? Maker, give Nori the words and the courage to speak what he thinks. Mahal knows he's kept it to himself for months, years. 

"Kiss me," Nori grasped Dwalin's forearm and pulled him close, eyes begging the warrior to relent and cave; kiss him the same as he would if the terrible fire drake Smaug would soon return and swallow them whole.

Dwalin did. Dwalin kissed Nori with his hands on his face and the nape of his neck. He kissed Nori like he'd never kissed anyone else before, like he'd been starving for so long before this point, like he was the best he'd ever _had_ and ever _will_ have. And it was true: Nori was the best he'd ever had and ever will have.

Their lips touched and Nori felt his heart drop through the soles of his boots. He gasped and held the sleeves of Dwalin's tunic with balled fists so tight, he thought he'd break his own hands. Even when their mouths fell apart and Nori chased Dwalin's lips further than he should have, Nori held onto Dwalin like he'd sink beneath the gold if he didn't.

He breathed against Nori's face and Nori shivered with his eyes still closed. He'd never seen the thief like _that_.

Vulnerable and shaking, utterly overwhelmed by a mere kiss. He doesn't understand it; they've kissed before. In the long nights they met, in the rustling of sheets, and even quickly in the ruins of Raven Hill, they had kissed. Nori had never stood and trembled, so engulfed in emotion, looking like he never wanted it to end until now.

This time they were alone and Nori didn't need to keep himself at arm's length in case Dwalin decided he never wanted to see him again because Dwalin had promised, right before they'd run into the biggest fight of their lives, that he would stay by Nori's side in life and stone.

_This_ is what he wanted. This is what he wants.

"All right?"

Nori tilted his head and let his hair hit Dwalin's chest first, huffing. 

"All right."

_____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments appreciated!


End file.
